Treasures
by SnowIce
Summary: Mokuba visits his brother's bedroom...


Title: Treasures

Author: SnowIce

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Okay, I just want to inform you that in this ficlet, Mokuba is 21 years old. Also, this was written January 27th last year.

---

Mokuba quietly made his way down one of the halls of the Kaiba Mansion, carrying a small bundle of treasures in his hands. He gripped them tightly and stopped right in front of the large double doors of his Nii-sama's bedroom. He grasped one of the handles with his free hand and entered the room. Silently, he slowly walked up to the large king-sized bed.

Solemn grey eyes looked at the bed and he carefully laid his treasures down at the end of it, except for two. He climbed up onto the bed and crossed his legs, the treasures lying in front of him. He looked up at the pillow and at his brother's face smiling at him.

Mokuba grabbed the first treasure. "I remember when you gave this one to me." He spoke quietly, almost fearful to break the calm atmosphere.

"It was right after we arrived at the orphanage. You said, because you couldn't protect me all the time, you still wanted a part of you to be with me to give me strength and to remind me you were close by, no matter what."

The black-haired man placed the locket he had been holding back down next to him. He reached forward again and lifted another item. He smiled softly at the threadbare Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie.

"You gave this to me the day our stepfather disappeared. You said I was now free to go and do what I wanted. Just like your dragon. Only, you said 'I' was free and not 'we' were free. I should've seen it already then, but I was too young and too ignorant. If only…"

With a sigh, he placed the plushie next to the locket. He grabbed another small object from the bed. Tears were slowly forming in his eyes as he gazed at the picture of him and Seto on vacation in the mountains.

"This was the last time you took me on a vacation. We had so much fun, even though I had invited the Yugi-tachi to come along with us behind your back. You were so mad at me, but only for a little while. You never could stay mad at me for long."

Mokuba traced his brother's face on the picture. Seto was smiling at the camera, wearing his well-known trench coat, a giant snowman standing next to him. With a sniff, the raven-haired man placed the picture back down.

Hands trembling, he picked up the last item. His brother's favourite dueling card; his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Mokuba didn't try to hold back his tears anymore. He looked back up at his brother's face on the pillow and slowly lifted himself off of the bed, and stood next to it.

"Your most favourite card. The card that holds your heart. Even now, I can feel it. I want you to have this one. I'll take care of the other two, just like you would've cared for them. Seto…I…"

Mokuba placed the card down on the glass frame holding Seto's picture on his pillow, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know it's been three years since the plane crash, but I can't help blaming myself. If only I had stopped you from going to that business meeting. I should've made you hire another assistant to help you with the workload, but I know you would've refused, so I didn't push it. You worked yourself to death and I still blame myself. I should've seen it coming."

Mokuba turned away from the bed and slowly walked towards the door, stopping when he had his hand on the handle to close it after him. He looked back one last time at the bed and at the treasures.

"I realised that I can't keep living like this, visiting your room every night and talking to you like you're really here. I bought a small apartment near where Bakura lives and he said he'd give me a hand with the move. I still have my friends to help me when I need it. It's time for me to move on, but I wanted you to keep these treasures. I will keep the memories."

A lone tear fell softly onto the ground.

"Goodbye, Seto. We'll see each other again one day."

The door closed with a soft click. Mokuba walked down the stairs and grabbed the two suitcases he had placed there earlier. He walked out the front door and locked it after him, and then walked towards the awaiting cab, not once looking back at the Mansion.

If he had, he might have seen the two piercing blue eyes staring after the departing cab. Tears were falling from those saddened eyes as their owner whispered softly, "We will see each other again, Mokie. Not today. Not tomorrow. But we will see each other again. And until that day, I will remain by your side to protect your heart and your soul."

---

A/N: Did I already mention I have issues?


End file.
